Stolen Moments
by Elegant-Chaos
Summary: So little time together to comfort and rid each other of fears, spoken and not. So little time to understand and give and take, and love with everything you have, even if you don't know how. So little time to just be. Takes place during No.6, Episode 10.


**A/N:** **Basically, this is what I think had the potential of happening at the end of No.6 episode 10.** **This is un-beta'd, as is all my work, so let me know if you find a glaring mistake and I'll fix it as soon as possible. :)**

**WARNINGS for adult situations between two males.  
><strong>

**_**Disclaimer: I do not own No.6, nor do I own any of the dialogue from episode 10 used in this short fiction.**_**

* * *

><p>It was odd; his vision was filmed over by gray and hazy. His body was sort of… numb.<p>

He'd felt the gun jerk in his hand—it seemed heavier than it should have been for such a small weapon. That miniscule explosion had rippled along his fingers and tickled up his arm. He'd heard the blast of the bullet forced through the short barrel, but the sound had seemed muffled—almost as if he'd had earmuffs on.

Even though he was chilled and soaked to the bone from the sprinklers, not even the warmth of the splattered blood on his hand brought him out of his reverie. No, what shook him from his trance was the peculiar noise of helpless sobbing.

His eyes, that strange and still new red color, cleared and he could hear everything with intensified clarity: Every drop of water on tile, every shuddering breath of his friend, every pounding beat of his own heart.

The realization of what he'd done hit him like a ton of bricks. Horrified, he gasped and the gun slipped from his grasp, clattered to the floor. He raised his hand in front of him and the red seemed too dark and too bright.

"I killed him," he whispered, hand beginning to shake. "I killed a human being.

"I killed someone…" He stumbled back a step, wanting to run away from his own body.

"I'm sorry," he heard, and he turned to his kneeling friend. Blood seeped from his left arm and leg. "It's my fault." Dark hair shook with his staccato breaths, his normally smooth voice wavered. "I put you in this position. It was me. It was me!" He heaved a great breath.

As he sat there, quietly weeping, Sion remembered how he'd first seen Nezumi, standing in his open window in the middle of a typhoon, helplessly injured and stronger than anyone he'd ever known. This was the first time he'd ever seen him cry.

With the smallest smile on his face, Sion walked to Nezumi and put his hands on his shoulders. "That's enough, Nezumi. It wasn't your fault… So don't cry."

Nezumi lifted his head and sniffed. Sion smiled. There were tears in Nezumi's eyes. He leaned his forehead against Nezumi's, reassuring him.

"Sion," Nezumi whispered as the water stopped pouring around them. He leaned in and pressed his mouth against Sion's. _I'm sorry…_

He pulled away after a moment and leaned against Sion's body.

Sion wrapped Nezumi's wounds with the same small smile. The elevator had 'dinged' behind them and with deep breaths they had stood, and entered.

When the door closed with a silent whoosh and the elevator began to ascend, it all became very real to Sion—how dangerous of a situation they were in; he could lose his life—he could lose Nezumi. Panicked, he looked over at his dark haired companion. Nezumi's face was determined, but carefully so, as if he wore the expression on purpose.

"Nezumi," Sion's eyes finished the sentence. _I'm scared._

Gray eyes looked at the elevator door and then back to Sion's frightened face. His hair was dripping from the sprinklers and Nezumi could see the tension in his neck and shoulders. Nezumi glanced up at the blinking blue light, and it moved over a square, signaling another floor closer, another moment lost.

He shifted his gaze back to Sion's and saw him begin to shake. His hand fumbled for Nezumi's and lost it before gripping tightly. It was almost as if he was afraid he would be torn away.

He longed to give Sion comfort but didn't know how—not when he was just as fearful as Sion. Nezumi brought his free hand up to brush away a wet strand of hair behind an ear. No, he didn't know how to give comfort, but he would try.

He leaned into Sion's body and gently laid lips on lips.

Sion's body was soft and captivated by Nezumi's hard one. They had kissed twice before, once as a farewell, once in apology—but this one seemed so different. This kiss was quiet and tender, yet as Nezumi coaxed Sion's lips open and slipped his tongue inside to stroke, Sion's blood began to boil.

He felt dizzy and for a moment he wondered if he'd gone blind, but then realized his eyes had fluttered shut. He let go of Nezumi's hand and placed it on his shoulder, the other coming up to join it. He needed the steadiness of Nezumi, strong and guarding. He would never let Sion come to any harm, and that fierce protectiveness, that drive to keep him safe no matter what made Sion's heart stumble just a bit. He made a small noise as he gripped Nezumi tighter.

Nezumi heard Sion's shy moan as he opened his mouth a bit more, accepting Nezumi and testing himself. Nezumi tried to move closer and delighted Sion in doing so. Fire spread through veins and desire licked over skin in teasing touches. It was difficult to bear.

There was a sigh of his name, "_Nezumi,_" and he opened his eyes to see Sion's trained on him. He fought to maintain his grip on his control.

Those crimson eyes seemed to burn and set fire to his soul. He'd never felt anything more spectacular than Sion's hands fisting in his shirt, desperate and terrified. He'd never tasted anything more delicious than the naïve yearning of Sion's tongue sliding against his own, those soft lips moving against his pleadingly.

Nezumi pushed him against the wall of the elevator, ignoring the sharp pain in his leg and arm and concentrated on the feel of Sion's body against his, sticking to wet clothes and whimpering into Nezumi's unyielding mouth. White hair seemed to fill his hands and Nezumi thought, not for the first time, how better suited it was to him than that murky brown. Sion was the epitome of innocence, yet here he was wrapped in arms that hadn't known Sion's childlike purity his entire life.

But Nezumi held as gently as he could even when he wanted to mark with a bruising grip. He kissed patiently even when he wanted to use teeth to ravage the supple mouth. He did not plunder the eager body against his, even when he knew Sion was shaking and begging in frustrated desire, and wanted it just as much as Nezumi.

"Nezumi, Nezumi, please_,_ oh _please." _ Sion linked his arms around Nezumi's slender neck and pulled himself against the hard body as close as he could possibly be without becoming a single entity. He'd never wanted anything more; he thought he would _die_ from this unbearable heat if he didn't get it. And he didn't even know what _it _was.

But Nezumi did, and he groaned as he felt Sion's hardness rock against his own. He tore his mouth away from Sion's and peppered kisses over the red line on his cheek before dropping his head to Sion's pulsing neck and scraping his teeth along the winding mark there. Briefly he wished they had enough time to remove Sion's clothing; Nezumi had an absurd desire to follow the snaking red line all the way over Sion's body. His lips slid against the wet skin and he could feel Sion shaking underneath his mouth. Nezumi wanted to worship Sion's body for giving him that gift of submission.

Sion's hands tightened around Nezumi's neck, drawing him closer. Nezumi's hands tightened their grip in Sion's hair and pulled his head back slightly, exposing more of his pale neck. It was driving him mad, the hot, short breaths on his skin, the sharp teeth against sensitive flesh. On instinct, trying to find relief within his scorched body, he thrust his hips against Nezumi's once more.

Nezumi came up from Sion's neck. Through hooded eyes, needy and clouded with pleasure, Sion saw Nezumi's gray eyes flash and he trembled. Nezumi laid his lips on Sion's once again, not bothering to be gentle this time and Sion tried his hardest to meet every slip and slide of wet, hot tongue with his own inexperienced one. But Nezumi thought it was the most beautiful thing he'd ever known and dreaded the inevitable end.

Nezumi's hands traveled downward slowly and ended at Sion's hips, splayed wide over the bone and keeping him forcefully still. Sion whined into Nezumi's mouth at the loss of movement and it was such an _arousing_ sound that Nezumi dragged Sion's body up against his in a grinding jerk.

"_Yesss,_" Sion hissed in satisfaction, and how he could sound so wanton with his shaking hands and quivering body, Nezumi would never know. But he never wanted it to stop.

They moved against each other in a perfect and broken rhythm, gasping and kissing, touching and holding in those stolen moments in the elevator.

Sion understood Nezumi in a way Nezumi never knew was possible of another human being. When Nezumi could only grind out certain words, Sion knew the sentence. When no words were left, Sion knew his heart.

"Can't… live…" _I can't live without you._

"Do anything…"_ I'd do anything for you._

_I'd die for you. I'd save Safu for you; I'd save No.6 for you._

_I don't know how to love, but I would try for you. Sion, Sion._

Breathless with feeling, Nezumi circled his hands around Sion's waist, connecting with every wet plane of his body. He angled his head and kissed Sion far more gently than their bucking hips would imply. Nearly mindless with heat and pleasure and _Nezumi_, Sion threw his head back on a moan and opened his eyes. The moan was cut short as he saw the blue light, four squares away from the top floor.

Their time together was up.

"Nezumi," Sion said, voice trembling, and the fact that it wasn't from bliss alarmed Nezumi. He followed his gaze to the light and his stomach seemed to fall to the bottom of the building as it blinked over another glaringly blue square.

_No, no, please. Just a little more time. Please._

But they had no more time and Sion wrapped himself in Nezumi's arms. They enveloped Sion tightly, and Nezumi could feel his heartbeat racing through his strained biceps down to his damp palms, seeming to cover Sion.

"Nezumi." He tried to sink into Nezumi's skin, seeking protection and warmth, finding a pulse as frantic as his own. Two squares away.

"Sion." He clutched at the boy, not daring to let him go, not willing to let him go. One square away.

They held each other, eyes glued to the blinking blue light, both absolutely terrified in different ways.

The doors opened.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **This was easier in some ways and more difficult in others to write. Easy because it just seemed to flow out of me in a couple hours and before I knew it, it was finished and was perfect. Difficult because I find this pairing to be so _royally screwed up_ that they are wonderful for each other. There's so much raw emotion between Nezumi and Sion and so many lies to protect the other, truths that one doesn't want to hear. Feeling's kept buried under lifelong hatred and feelings that are so innocent and true, it's hard to accept. They are so utterly different, such polar opposites that they fit ridiculously well together. I fucking _love them._****

****(Since I watched the last episode, I want to write more of this paring DEFINITELY, but this particular one-shot is finished. I have another in the works, so stay tuned!)****

******Even though this fiction was short, it was painful to write. It ripped through me in the writing, and it ripped something _in_ me along the way. Regardless of my emotional wreckage, I hope you guys enjoyed this little thing. It would mean a lot if you REVIEW. :)******


End file.
